The story of Kala Marie
by Highly Flammable Pony
Summary: Kala Marie is a well known member of the Creepy Ponies, but how exactly did she get a squid inside of her. This story delves deep into her sad childhood to show just how she became what she is today.


*At the request of aisu10 (creepy ponies owner) I have to say this story is NOT cannon. It is completely fiction. Even if it explains everything perfectly. Which it does.*

Kala Marie was the daughter of a fisherman. One day they went out together fishing. Upon the open waters, a storm began to brew. The waves where 10 feet tall, winds of 150 MPH. Almost no sunlight penetrated the thick dark clouds. Out of nowhere, a large shadow rose form the waters. It beard down on the boat. Kala was thrown from the boat just as the beast took the entire thing, and Kala's father, down in one frightening gulp. Kala never saw her father again. Now, Kala had always been an adequate swimmer, but in these conditions she sank quickly. She could feel the crushing deep closing in around her. Just as she gave up hope and took in a breath of water, a suction cup grabbed her and lifted her to the surface. She was placed on a piece of wood, probably broken off the boat. As she began to drift, an opening in the clouds showed the entire scene. Her savior, a giant squid, was battling it out with what must have been her attacker. A giant killer whale. The clouds closed again blocking out the sun, though she could still hear the battle going on. At some point she must have passed out, because she awoke on the beach the next morning. As she opened her eyes she saw a tragic sight. The giant squid that had fought so valiantly for her was lying on the beach, battered and bruised. She walked over to it. "You fought bravely my friend" she whispered as it closed its giant loving eye for the last time. That was when Kala got her cutie mark.

Kala didn't have a mother. Whenever she brought up the topic her father would quickly change the subject. For a month after the incident she wouldn't leave the house. The only way she was able to cope with her lose was to shut up her feelings. All of them. Then school started. Because she shut up her feelings, she was kind of a jerk. She picked on other ponies just to make her feel better about herself. There was one pony that was especially easy prey. His name was Warringal, and he was technically a zebra. (Cousin of Zecora if you must know) Though he had no horn, he was particularly talented with magic. For this reason Kala would constantly make fun of him. It was just too easy. Then one day, she went too far. Warringal had been working for months for his annual magic fair project. It was a potion that would change one's appearance like a changeling. He was hoping he could use it to turn himself into a unicorn so his magic would be more accepted. Before the magic fair he brought it to school to show his friends. As he was explaining how much time and effort he put into it, Kala saw an opportunity and snatched it from him. She proceeded to juggle it. However, Kala couldn't juggle, so the glass bottle fell on the floor and broke spilling its contents everywhere. No one had ever seen Warringal so upset. His eyes began to glow vivid green. Sensing she made a mistake, Kala began to run. She got not 10 feet when she was lifted into the air and bashed agents the wall. She fell in a heap onto the ground.

Kala awoke three days later in the Ponyville hospital. She lifted her head up and promptly threw up over the side of the hospital bed. Except, instead of vomit, two pink tentacles came out of her mouth. A nurse walked in and, after catching sight of Kala, let out a shriek and ran. Kala stumbled out of the bed and started running down the hall. The only thought in her mind was panic. She ran to the outskirts of town and kept running. She ran till she couldn't run anymore. And then she fell to the ground, sobbing. Just then, she felt something. A sort of comforting. A voice in her head telling her to let it all out. And she did. She cried about her father, she cried about the tentacles, and, for the first time, she cried for what she had done to the other ponies in her class. She felt remorse and sorrow that had never come to her before. When she finished, she felt relived. And that's when she realized, she wasn't alone. All of those months spent alone wishing her father would walk in the front door, hoping she wouldn't have to be by herself, and now she wasn't. There was someone with her now, inside her. Someone who understood all that she had been through and wanted to help her. She finally had a friend. She fell asleep by the side of the road feeling, for the first time in months, happy.


End file.
